


I'm Here For You (Raindrop Cake x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You come home from a terrible day. Raindrop Cake is the last person you expected to try to comfort you.





	I'm Here For You (Raindrop Cake x Reader)

You had always been there for Raindrop Cake. He was a low self esteem, mess of a person, tormented by his past. Even so, you looked past these things. Raindrop Cake was a gentle soul with a big heart, though he often closed it off to people.   
This said, it was really strange when he was the one comforting you.   
  You had just come home from probably the worst day all week. You were wet, shivering, and in tears. As you came through the door, Raindrop Cake lifted his head. Quickly, he took notice of your state.

"Master? A-are you ... why are you crying?"

You didn't lift your head. You walked past him and just sat in the middle of the floor, bringing your knees to your chest. Raindrop Cake frowned, biting down on his lip.   
It was really unusual to see you in such a state. You were always full of cheer and had a smile, but today was the complete opposite.

"Master?"

Raindrop Cake called for you again, hut this time your weeping was becoming more evident as you started gasping. Worried, Raindrop Cake slowly slipped from his wheelchair. Luckily, you weren't sitting too far away. He slid up behind you, pulling you into an embrace.  
Your eyes widened at his sudden actions. Did he just leave his wheelchair? And...he just put you into his lap?

"I don't know why you are sad and why you are shaking so terribly. But...I'm here for you. It may not give you very much comfort...but, I need to try something. You're always doing something for me, even though I don't deserve it. I want to return the favor. You don't need to talk if you don't want to.."

You turned your body around, burying your face into his chest. His embrace tightened, and he put his head against yours. Just having his warmth, his scent...it was calming. You slowly felt today's punishment melting. Raindrop Cake had risen his hand and softly gave you head pats.  
He began humming a tune, one he had heard his past Master Attendant hum quite a few times in the past.   
He rocked a bit, never letting you go. Your heartbeat slowed, the shaking had come to a stop.   
  A calmness set over you, like a calm after a storm. You looked up at your food soul, a small smile appeared. He lifted his hand, dragging his thumb underneath your eye, catching a few tears. 

"How do you feel?"

He asked in a quiet whisper. 

"Better. Thank you, Raindrop Cake. Really...I'm so glad to have you."

You flashed him another smile and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. His cheeks reddened and his voice became nervous.

"Ah! N-no! I...I was just...I can't stand to see you so sad! I'm very happy that...I..was able to make you feel better. Someone like me..."

You hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. It was so comforting.

"Don't say it like that. After today...I would rather have no else by my side. Thank you, Raindrop Cake...for being here for me, letting me have my release."

Raindrop Cake nodded.

"I'm always here. So long as you will have me...."

-END-  
 


End file.
